The Life of Kurodaya
by Nykerianforfrysning
Summary: Summary in the first chapter! It's too long to fit in here -/- Rated M for future scenes and the pairing is LysanderxOC Co-written with KellyKay


Hey guys this is an Rp that me and one of my besties made on Tumblr and i decided to put it up here. I'm only making small changes to the original, as a request from my friend I'm leaving the point of views the same way we made them (Thought i'll use one of those line thingy's( and yes I call them line thingy's) to separate scene's for you guys.) because we each wrote in a different POV every time. I hope you guys like it! Reviews are VERY welcome and this is not beta'd( Is that how you spell it? I don't know if it is...)!

~Nykerian

* * *

Kurodaya lived in a small town in Wisconsin called Calleja (don't think its an actual town) where everyone knew everyone and their business. It wasn't a big surprise that Belle Demos and Antonio Losada fell in love and got married within a year of knowing each other. Kurodaya was born with bright sky blue hair like her father and ocean blue eyes from her mother. After 17 years of living near everyone she ever loved she was forced by her parents to move in with her deranged aunt who was definitely cool in her books but totally crazy to others. And so this was how she started out at Sweet Amoris High School.

* * *

Lysander was writing in his song book when he noticed a new student. It was obvious she was new because she was lost. Turning in every direction without committing to one. He sighed closing his book. He approached her from behind.

"Excuse me? You seem to be lost. Would you like some assistance?" I looked up from my directions that Auntie gave me that made absolutely no sense, to see an exotic boy with silver hair and mismatched eyes staring at me waiting for a reply.

"That would be amazing. I'm looking for the Attendance office…"His eyes were like glass as his emerald green and bright yellow eyes gazed at me in slight annoyance. Lysander pointed in the general direction.

"It's that way. You can't miss it. Nathaniel!" He shouted seeing the young teen. "This is believe is the new student you've been looking for." The boy named Nathaniel ran over with a smile.

"Ah! Thank you for finding her Lysander. My name is Nathaniel and I am the student counsel president. You are Kurodaya Losada, correct?" I nodded.

"Sorry about the mix up, my aunt gave me the directions and they were really confusing." Nathaniel looked over the directions and frowned.

"These are the plans for the school from forty years ago. I can see why you were confused." I blushed feeling a little foolish. I turned to Lysander to thank him.

"Thank you for helping me. I'll make it up to you somehow." I smiled and walked away with Nathaniel to the attendance watched her go. He then opened his book as the ideas started to flow as he wrote and wrote.

"I've been looking high and low for you." Nathaniel said with a laugh.

* * *

I walked around the school looking for something to do when I ran Into a group of girls.

" You must be the new girl." They said all at once.

"Yes my name is Kurodaya-"

"Move out of the way!" The blond said as she pushed me away. The walked away and I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Was everyone going to be this way? The lunch bell rang later and Lysander sighed searching for his notebook.

"How do I always lose that thing?" He asked himself as he retraced his steps.

"What's this?" I picked up a notebook and flipped threw the book to see song lyrics. Wasn't this the book that Lysander was writing in? I walked down the steps and into the cafeteria where Lysander looked a little down. I walked up to him and handed him the notebook.

" This is yours right?" I asked. Lysander looked up at her.

"Yes! Where did you find it?" He asked as he snatched it from her hands

"On the steps heading to the cafeteria. I would have almost missed it if I wasn't looking for my earring at the time." I smiled.

"Did you look in it?" He asked her. He was very private about his song book.

"No, I remembered seeing you write in it and I figured it was important enough that you didn't want people to look at it." I blushed as he stared at me strangely. Lysander tucked it into his bag.

"Thank you….Kurodaya? Right?"

"Yes, my name is pretty unusual so it's hard to forget. At least that's what my parents were aiming for." I grinned up at him.

"They achieved their goal. It sounds Japanese. Am I correct?"

"Your half way right, Kuro in Japanese is black. My parents added on daya to make it more feminine. But neither of them are Japanese." I twirled a long blue bang in my fingers absently as we talked.

"Well they chose well. It suits you." He complimented. The bell rang loudly. "I have to get to class."

"T-thank you." I blushed as he walked away with a wave. Wow…what a nice ass, I thought to myself.

Lysander walked away feeling sheepish. It suits you? He hoped that wasn't a dumb thing to the rest of the day I sat threw all my classes dazed from what Lysander said.'It suits you.'played over and over in my head. No one had ever said that to me before.

* * *

Lysander stood by the stairs talking with Castiel.

"So when are we having the concert at your house? I need to print the fliers."I turned the corner and ran into Lysander said and a cute red head. The red head seemed to be in a sour mood when I spoke up.

" Hey Lysander. Do you know where the music rooms are?"Lysander turned to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked after she ran into him. "They are just down the hall. Instrument or Choir?"

"Yes I…just need to let off some steam. That blonde girl and her friends are so rude!" I said angerly. How dare she say that I was a freak! Just because my hair is naturally blue!Castiel smirked.

"Yeah, that's Nathaniel's sister for you." Lysander sighed.

"Don't let her bother you. Which room would you like? Instrument or Choir?"

"Choir. I didn't know she was Nathaniel's sister they are so different from each other…though now that I think bout it they do look alike." I said outloud to myself.

Lysander didn't comment.

"I'll show you the way. Castiel get back to me on what we talked about."

"Thank you. Did I interrupt something important? I can go by myself." Was he talking about something important? Or maybe it just a guy thing and didn't involve girls?

"Nothing too important." He explained as he walk down the hall with her. "So how is your first day?"

"Different. You're the only person who's actually talked to me today beside's the blond girl and Nathaniel." I sighed because I hadn't really made any friends and I was a little lonely, even with Lysander next to me.

Lysander glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "That will change. It's your first day. Once people get to know you you'll make friends." He saw the choir room.

"Thanks. Is that the room?" Lysander nodded and we walked Inside. It was a good sized room with a piano tucked away ti the left of the door. I walked up to it and tested out the keys. They sounded good so I wouldn't have to adjust them. I forgot that Lysander was even in the room when I sat down and began to play. "Come little children, I'll take thee away ~ into a land of enchantment~" I sang softly. Lysander's eyes went wide as he heard her sing.

"Wow you can sing."I looked up at him and grinned.

" My mother used to be a singer, she wasn't famous but she should have been."

"You deserve to be famous too.A voice like that can take you far."

"Maybe one day. I'd like to make songs of my own but I can never get them to flow well." I frowned as I kept playing the song.

"Can you sing something original for me? Maybe I can help." He said to her sitting on the piano bench. I blushed seeing how close he was and began to sing a song I made after a good friend of mine passed away. "How did it come to this~ your eternal goodbye~ how did we never see~your eternal goodbye~ so much sorrow so much sadness~from your eternal goodbye~ the knife gets deeper as we cry~the wound grows larger as we age~your eternal goodbye is all we have~all we have and nothing more~so here's to your goodbye." I sang sadly. I had never sang this song aloud before.

"That's a very beautiful song." Lysander whispered. He began to play the piano and sing the same lyrics. Wow. We were in perfect harmony together. His voice was firm and deep at some parts of the song while at others I could almost hear the sadness that I too felt from this song. Lysander stopped after he sang all the lyrics. "That was good. Have you taken voice lessons?"

"Not a one. All I learned was from my mother and a few tips from my father. We all love music in our family."I smiled as I remembered the lessons they gave me. Mom and Dad had always been in perfect harmony as well.

"Amazing." He grinned. "Well I have to go for now. My brother is expecting me. I'll see you around?"I giggled.

"Sure. I'll see you around mi compadre."Lysander smiled and started to walk away. He stopped and turned around.

"Almost forgot this again." He chuckled holding up his notebook. I laughed and waved him off.

"Go on before your late. I'm going to practice a little more." He walked out and I played for another half hour before I left to go home. Today ended being ok after all.

* * *

Lysander went to the clothing store where his brother was waiting. "Hello Leigh. How's business today?"

"It's been quite well brother." I turned around to see him staring out the window dazedly." Did something happen today?" Lysander shook his head.

"No, well there was a new student but that's it." Lysander glanced at his brother. "Is Rosa coming tonight?"

"Not tonight. She is going shopping with a few of her friends in the city." I said as I organized a few fabrics. Lysander nodded.

"Castiel is having a party next weekend. We're performing there. Would you come and see us?"

"I will be there if I can. This new student…what are they like?" I asked tossing a quick glance at Lysander.

"Her name is Kurodaya. She's into music but that is all I know. Amber has taking to teasing her."

"Perhaps you should invite her to the party. To make her feel better. Or flowers perhaps." I said as I thought about the girl."What is she like?"

"I dont know really. She's been kinda quiet. Except when she sings. She has the voice of an angel choir. It's amazing and beautiful " I grinned with my back turned to him. It sounds like he's getting a crush on this girl. Rosa will definitely Lysander walked down the basement stairs to meet Castiel. He saw his friend strumming his guitar.

* * *

"Did you make those fliers?"

"Yeah. That girl…who is she? Your girlfriend maybe?" I grinned up at to know this when she comes home. Lysander shook his head.

" did you make those fliers."

"Yeah. They're over there."I motioned to the box near the stairs. I strummed a few cords as he looked over the fliers.

" Their good. Let's practice now." He grabbed the Mic and began to sing when I began to play.

Lysander sang one of his favorite songs he had written as practice not caring how loud they were.I walked into the darkened school to grab my notebook for chemistry when I heard a haunting beautiful voice echo around the school like a ghost. "Long lost words whisper slowly~to me~still can't find what keeps me here~" I followed the voice and called out.

"Hello!? Is someone there?" I walked closer and saw a black form growing closer and closer to me. I screamed and thrust my hands out to defend myself as it reached out for me. Lysander held her arms.

"Kurodaya it's me. Lysander. Stop screaming." I stopped screaming and opened my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Lysander asked her

"I came back to get my chemistry notebook because we have a test in my class tomorrow. I wanted to get some studying done before I went to bed." I explained to him as I willed my heart to slow down.

"How did you get into the school? The doors are locked."I looked up at him confusedly.

"Auntie said that the door in the choir room's storage room is always unlocked. That's how I got in…"

Lysander smirked. "She did did she?" He rubbed his chin. "Well let's take you home. You shouldn't be here."Oh god. He fucking smirked. It shivers down my spine and I could feel myself get a little wet. Shit! Curse my body for acting this way! Lysander held out his hand to her so he could guide her out of the school. It was very late and so he should walk her home. It was the polite thing to do. I looked up at Lysander and hesitantly grabbed his hand. What If he figured out why I was acting this way? Lysander pulled her along. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Oh. Alright. I live on Keplar Rd. Apartment 6C." We walked down the streets when it suddenly started to down pour. We ran as fast as we could into the apartment complex only to see lightning strike where we had been saw the lighting and pulled her close to his body and turned his back to the blast protecting Kurodaya. Once it went black he pulled back.

"Are you okay?"I clung tightly to him and whimpered. I fucking hate lightning! Another crack of thunder and lightning struck nearby. I clung tighter to him and cried out in held her tightly.

"It's okay. It's only thunder and lightening."

"D-don't g-go! P-please d-don't leave me!" I begged him as another loud crack of thunder roared threw the frowned.

"You're afraid." He whispered more to himself than her. I nodded and sobbed in his arms. I could feel my body shivering and I felt so cold. "I'll take you home." He murmured and began to lead her to the stairs. The elevator wasn't working. I nodded and followed him. Everyone I heard the thunder I curled tighter into Lysander's side. Lysander approached her door.

"6C. Do you have a key?" He asked her.I reached into my pocket with shaky hand and harder him the key. Lysander opened the door and turned on the light. He pulled her in and checked her face. "You're home now."

"D-don't leave me!" I begged him." D-don't leave me alone!"

"Isn't your aunt here?" He asked her feeling guilty about leaving her like this

"A-Auntie went i-in to work an hour a-ago." I buried my face in his cheast as I replied.

"When does she get back?" He asked. He didn't normally do this type of thing. He flushed slightly.

"E-eight o'clock! Ahhh!" I screamed as the power went out and a large bright flash of lightning struck near the apartment. Lysander held her close.

"It's okay. I'm here." He whispered in her ear. He then started to sing a soothing song while using his phone to light his way to her living room. I sobbed in his arms as we sat on the couch. I cuddled as close as I could to him not realizing that I was sitting in his lap. It was awkward for him where she was sitting but he never liked seeing a woman cry. For any reason. Not that he was a careless bastard but because he believed a woman should never have to cry. Lysander stroked her back soothingly as he kept singing to her. I slowly grew tired in his arms and fell asleep listening to his song. They way he held me was so soothing. Lysander looked down at her when she had fallen asleep. He sighed and laid her on the couch. He went down the hall to see which room was her's. He walked into the first room which was a bath soon. The first bedroom door he opened was an ocean blue room with a small dresser and and closet. All were various shades of blue. A small black piano sat in the corner. Yes this was definitely her room. Lysander went back for Kurodaya. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to her bedroom where he tucked her under the covers. He then went to the piano to play a soft lullaby to keep her asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of bacon wafted into my senses. Auntie made breakfast in the kitchen for her and Kurodaya. Lysander had left a while ago when Auntie had returned. She had nearly killed him before he explained what happened. Auntie understood Kurodaya's fear and her request for Lysander to keep her company. She also knew that if they did anything she's get it out of her niece. Her niece was a terrible liar. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table ad I watched Auntie cook.

" Where did Lysander go?"

"He went home about an hour or two ago when I got back. I nearly killed him thinking he was an intruder but he explained and I let him go." Auntie explained.

"Oh. Thank you for understanding Auntie. He's a really nice person. He's one of the only people who talked me at school." I murmured to auntie.

"I thought you were making lots of friends?" Auntie flipped the bacon sounding concerned.

"Lysander said to give it some time. It's the end of first quarter do there are many tests going on and everyone is too wrapped up studying."

"So how did you and Lysander meet?"

"Ah, well the directions you gave me were old so he showed me the way." I blushed knowing that die knew I liked him.

"So do you like this boy? He is pretty cute. And he certainly has a sense of style."

"Auntie! He's like 20 years younger than you! And his sense of style is pretty good." I shoved food in my mouth so I would stop talking because I knew she would tease me about this more shrugged.

"I know that but I think you'd look cute together." I blushed and ignored her comment as I ate. I would have to hurry up so I wouldn't be late to school.

* * *

Lysander was laying in the lush grass in the school's garden watching the clouds with one hand under his head. His other arm was draped over his stomach and his left leg was bent while his right leg was straight. He sighed thinking of how he had watched Kurodaya sleep. She was beautiful in sleep and she had clung to him while awake. He wanted to know more about this fear of thunder and lighting. Lysander sat up just in time to see Kurodaya step out of her Aunt's car.

"See you later Auntie. Have a good day." I got out of the car and walked up to the entrance to the school. I looked to my left and saw Lysander said laying on the ground. I smiled down at him and walked over .ro him. I sat next to him and spoke after a moment. " I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's all right." He said to her. "You needed help and I gave it. Feeling better today?"

"Much better…you were really okay with what happened? It wasn't…weird for you?" I asked as i stared at the clouds. Lysander shook his head with a slight smirk.

"Everyone is afraid of something. Who am I to judge?" He asked a rhetorical question. "So….do you have plans this weekend?" I shuddered when he smirked and blushed hotly.

"I-I'm free why?"

"Well Castiel is having a party at his place and we're having a concert as well there. I was wondering if you'd like to come?" I looked at him wide eyed.

"Really? You want me to go? I-I mean…" I blushed again and looked away. Lysander smirked holding in his laughter.

"Yes, of course I want you to go. It's Friday night at 8. I can come and get you before then. Does that sound okay?" He asked leaning forward so he could see her blushing face. I could feel my face turn beat red and I had to hold back a moan.

" I-I-I…sure. Eight sounds g-good." I smiled back at him. I was gonna go to my first party ever! Lysander slapped his hands on his legs as he stood.

"Good." He grinned and held his hand to her. "I'll see you in class then?"Feeling a little brazen because of his smirk I winked up at him.

" It's a plan, Mr. Grey."Lysander gaped at her before getting a Cheshire grin.

"Very well Miss Steele." He smirked and left her there. Thank God he knew what she was talking about. Rosa wouldn't stop talking about I just about died. I ran away laughing and heard him chuckle behind me.

* * *

Lysander went to the library to do what he had planned to do. He researched her fear so he could help her the next time a storm came into town.

"What are doing you little freak?" I heard the blond girl Amber sneer behind me. Lysander was coming from the library when he saw Amber confront Kurodaya. He listened carefully ready to intervene if necessary.

"What can I do for you, Amber?" I smiled politely at her.

" You're just a little whore aren't you? First your uncle and now Lysander? Who's next my brother?" She said smugly.

"I didn't have sex with my uncle! He-he tried to molest me when I was six! I'm still a virgin and Lysander and I aren't having sex!" Lysander's eyes went wide and he called for Nathaniel as he went to stop the confrontation.

"That's quite enough Amber." He growled stepping between her and Kurodaya. I watched Lysander growl at Amber and felt surprised and afraid. He had heard what she said. I sobbed thinking that Lysander would be discussed with me as I turned and came and Lysander quickly explained the problem before he races after Kurodaya. He searched the whole school before Rosa told her she had left the school. Lysander ran calling out her name. He stopped near the park when he saw a flash of blue.

"Kurodaya!" He raced into the park. I ran and ran as I heard Lysander call out for me. I didn't want to see the judging look on his face if I stopped. I hide under an old decaying tree that had a large opening and sobbed into my knees. Lysander stopped panting.

"Woman, you sure can run." He gave a laugh. He listened for her sobbing and heard it. He walked towards an old tree and crouched down. "Kurodaya?" I flinched when I heard Lysander call out for me. He was right front of me. Lysander kneeled in the grass listening to her sobs. "Kurodaya…..I'm here for you." He whispered holding out a hand. "Come here." I looked up at his gentle smile and lunged into his open arms. I sobbed harshly into his warm embrace remembering what my uncle had done. I had tried so hard to forget. Lysander let her cry peacefully. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I-I-I he…I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry you have t-to see m-me like this!" I sobbed. Lysander hugged her tightly.

"It's okay." He repeated

"H-he never…NEVER r-raped me… h-he only…h-he only…" I began to hyperventilate in his arms. Lysander grasped her face.

"Daya breath. Just breath." He took a deep breath in and let it out showing her. I tried to breathe in like he wanted but I was so afraid. He was my only friend here. He knew more about me than anyone else. His face was so close to mine I was just…so tempted to lean in and…Lysander wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Breath." He reminded her. He wanted to take away all her pain. Kiss her maybe. But she wasn't in her right mind. He wouldn't take advantage of her like this. "Breath."

I rested my forehead against his and breathed in deeply. I calmed myself down as I closed my eyes lightly. Lysander rubbed her arms for a while remembering the calming techniques his mother taught him. "Better now?"

"Yes…" I whispered quietly. I was content to stay in his arms for a while.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her after several quiet minutes. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was well past 3:00 so school would be out.

"Can we stay here? Or we could go to my house? To talk?"

"Which ever you want."

"We can stay here. I'll…answer what ever questions you have, you've seen me break down twice I think you have a right to." I murmured to him. Lysander sat down next to her and offered her his coat. He then pulled some chocolate out of his pocket and held it out.

"Want some?" I blinked and looked at the chocolate and took a piece.

"Thank you. Are you going to turn into Remus Lupin, because I see some similarities." I nibbled on it slowly since I wasn't really hungry. Lysander smiled but stayed quiet allowing Kurodaya to collect her thoughts. He didn't need or want an explanation. She had been through enough and if she told him she was likely to relive whatever troubled her so do I begin to tell him?

"Even I was six I was everyone's favorite child in the family. I was cute, respectful, and quiet unlike the rest of my relatives. My uncle on my mothers side was always around always near me. I was too young to understand the things we 'played' until he took it too far. The last time it happened he tried to…" I paused for a moment." To rape me. I screamed because I didn't want to play this game anymore. But he got so angry. He beat me before anyone could get to me and I was in the hospital for two weeks because he broke so many bones in my body. We got a restraining order against him and my grandmother and grandfather disowned him for what he did. He also admitted to raping other little girls my age in another town near ours. We couldn't believe he would do that." I. Shuddered remembering some of the 'games' we played. Lysander listened then pulled Kurodaya close.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I…thank you." I hugged him to me and sighed happily. I wad really lucky to have a friend like Lysander. The scent of her shampoo or perfume wafted into his nose. She smelled like a fresh mountain breeze. "Lysander…the party at Castiel's…will Amber be there?" I asked hum as I inhaled Lysander's cologne. It smelled like fresh lilacs. My favorite scent. "You smell really good." Lysander blushed. "

She's never invited. If she shows up she'll be removed."

"That's a relief Mr. Grey." I laughed out loud seeing his blush. Lysander smirked.

"Miss Steele." He brushed her tears away. "Smile." I laughed breathlessly and smiled for him.

"Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Sooooooo...here's the end of the first chapter. what do you guys think? Normally I don't write quite like this but i like how we did it. it worked for us but i want to know if its too...if it changes POV too much. (though i think it does myself, i kinda like it).


End file.
